


A girl like you is impossible to find

by webofdreams89



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Smut, With a dash of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/pseuds/webofdreams89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn’t the first time Emily’s had Paige wrecked out and writhing with her head thrown back into the pillows because of each nip, lick, kiss, grind, with Emily’s name wrenched from her lips like she can’t quite believe it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A girl like you is impossible to find

**Author's Note:**

> So the title came from the song Fall for You by Secondhand Serenade because I was listening to it when the idea for this fic popped into my head. It’s mostly wordy smut with a dash of feelings. You’ve been forewarned! Cross-posted on my tumblr. Also, no A shenanigans because our girls need to take a moment for themselves for once. Hope you like it!

This isn’t the first time they’ve slept together, not by a long shot.  Isn’t the first time Emily’s had her hand slipped Paige’s bra, rolling a nipple between her fingers, and her hand palming her through her underwear.  It isn’t the first time Emily’s had Paige wrecked out and writhing with her head thrown back into the pillows because of each nip, lick, kiss, grind, with Emily’s name wrenched from her lips like she can’t quite believe it.

Emily is whispering things into her ear, positively obscene things that would normally make Paige blush, but in the heat of it all only make the tightness build low in her stomach.  Lips are scorchingly pressed to the sharpness of her hipbones, tongue dipping into the hollows there.  Emily’s hand slides down between her legs, pushing Paige’s legs wide and her fingers stroke her and press just the slightest into her through cloth to feel just how wet she is. 

She’s pressing kisses to her upper thighs, a sharp bite that makes Paige groan loudly, and then she’s grabbing the elastic of Paige’s underwear, breathing heavily as Paige lifts her hips (planting a kiss right there as she does so, and _fuck_ —), and sliding them down her mile-long legs.  Legs that Emily could spend hours looking at, watching them cut through water, and god, running her fingers up and down over the velvet smoothness of them. 

All Paige can feel is Emily’s scalding breath on her skin when Emily leans in, feel her long hair tickling at her thighs.  For some reason, it makes Paige think of that time she showed up at Emily’s house in the rain, the swirling turmoil she had felt in her gut, but then it’s gone, her brain shuts back down, and she’s back to only feeling.

Emily runs a finger down the length of Paige’s slit and she shudders underneath her, Emily spreading her open, taking in how slick and wet she is.  She looks across the length of Paige’s body and into her eyes, and Paige can see the unnamable want pooled in Emily’s dark eyes.  There’s love there too, love and adoration and devotion, but right now Paige just wants that scorching hunger so intense it makes her chest ache.  And it’s there, she can see it, and fuck if that doesn’t turn her on as much as anything else Emily’s done to her so far. 

Emily goes from looking at Paige with her lips stretched into a smirk to having her tongue on her clit, and its whiplash, sudden and tense and somehow still so teasing because Emily knows how much Paige loves that.  Licking, sucking, teeth lightly brushing over her in a way that’s crazy, sharp, potent, intense, with Emily’s fingers scissoring and thrusting into her.  Her fingers curl up and stroke that spot Paige has never quite been able to find on her own but Emily somehow instinctually knows. 

Paige can feel it all building inside her, higher and faster and god, she needs more, _more_ , until her thighs start shaking uncontrollably, her stomach is jumping, she’s clamping down, clenching hard over Emily’s fingers.  Paige panting and moaning Emily’s name is the only thing punctuating the air as Paige feels something inside her just collapse and release, let go, and finally settle into that throbbing sort of afterglow after coming hard.

Emily climbs back up Paige’s body and she pulls her down for a searing kiss.  She can taste herself on Emily’s mouth and something about that is hot too.  She reaches down her girlfriend’s body and snaps her panties down her thighs, Emily easing them down the rest of the way.  Her hands grab at Emily’s ass to pull her up, spreading her thighs on either side of Paige’s head until Emily’s pussy is pressed hot to Paige’s mouth as Paige works to make her girlfriend come totally and entirely undone.

This isn’t the first time they’ve slept together, not by a long shot.  After each time, after figuring out what they both like, finding out what makes their toes curl and heart stutter, flutter, and stop, after all this time; it’s even better.

 

 


End file.
